Path Of The Duelist
by OtakuFox17
Summary: Rated T for Violence. Kai joins the Duel Academy, and together with Lily and Jake, he strives to be the best duelist.


Note: This is my first fanfiction, so enjoy ^.^ I'm always open to feedback (To be honest I was scared to post this . but my girlfriend convinced me otherwise) So... Hope you enjoy

Kai sat in the back of the duel academy anxiously. His thin fingers drummed his faded black skinny jeans. His black hair

came just above his sparkling yellow eyes appeared to be splattered everywhere. every once in a while he'd adjust his

black knuckle gloves to make the white skeletal hand on them to align to his bones. His black rock band shirt was faded

and stained. It seemed he checked his deck every minute to make sure he had them. _'of course I have them, its in your _

_hand. No one can take the cards Kaiba gave you._'Despite his attempt to reason, he continued checking periodically.

The girl next to him smiled, her blue eyes shining like stars, "Theres no need to worry, Kai, you're the best duelist I

know. Theres no way you will loose!"

Blushing Kai looked down, the girl's name was Lily, as long as he could remember they'd been best friends, and now

that he's into his teen years, Kai began to look at her in a new way. He began to notice things about her he never saw

before. The way her eyes sparkled when she got excited, the way her red hair fell over one eye, how it seemed to flow

around her, how her nose scrunched up when she got embarrassed or annoyed, and how cute it all was.

He was snapped back into reality by Lily, she pushed his shoulder, bouncing, she pointed at the board, "Look, Kai,

you're up next!" Her voice cracking with excitement.

It seemed as though the words were stuck in his throat. Kai merely nodded and swallowed.

Noticing his anxiety, Lily gently pulled his sleeve and smiled, "You'll do great, I promise." Smiling, a real smile, the first

since he walked in, he nodded and walked away. He'd do this, he had Lily in there, and had resolved to not let her down.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the duel arena, his duel disk attached to his arm and his shirt matted with

sweat.

Looking up in the stands, Lily stands there waving at him, "I can do this!" He mutters under his breath as his deck is

shuffled.

The opponent stood there, her black hair pulled back in a clean pony tail and cloak billowing around her. She radiated

confidence. Her eyes shown with determination, and a smirk was placed on her round, red lips. Kai shuddered, it was

unnerving how confident she looked.

"Duelists ready?" Both nod quickly.

"Start!"

Kai draws seven cards and quickly scans his hand, it wasn't the start he hoped for, but it wasn't the worst. He had 3

monsters, 2 spell, and 2 traps; Pitch Dark Dragon, Trap Hole, Dark Blade, Mystical Space Typhoon, Spell binding circle,

Delta attack, and one of Kaiba's cards, Blue Eyes white dragon. He held the card close, he treasured that card more than

the rest of his deck together… except one.

"I'll start!" Kai announces abruptly, he had a plan, and putting it off wouldn't help anything.

He draws, its a spell card, Dian Keto the Cure Master.

Smiling he puts it in his hand, "This will come in handy"

"Are you going to go or just sit there? you know you can't avoid the inevitable"

"I'll wipe that cocky grin off your face"

Even Kai was surprised by the sudden burst of confidence, but he knew he could do this.

"First I play Dark Blade in attack mode," he says laying down his card, "then I lay two cards face down, and end my

turn." The monster and cards appear there in front of him. The black knights armor shining brightly.

Chuckling the professor lays down Charcoal Inpachi in defense mode, and a facedown, before ends his turn. It looked

like a smoking tin man, but had 2100 defense, and would be no easy target.

"Lily, Platform 3, get ready for your duel," a voice announces over the intercom.

'Ah well, I'll just tell her about how I wiped the smirk off this professor's face.'

Drawing again, he quickly glances at the card, Baby Dragon.

"I summon Pitch-Black Dragon in attack mode! But don't get too comfortable, because I attach that card to my Dark

Blade!"

The knight hops onto the black dragon, as his attack points to 2200

"Now Dark Blade, attack the Charcoal Inpachi!" As the Dragon charges, his opponent merely chuckles, "You

activated my trap card, threatening roar! You are unable to declare an attack" Stopping abruptly, the dragon tilts his

head in confusion before turning back to Kai"

"Damn.. Then, I end my turn."

The professor draws, a large, arrogant smile spreads across her face.

"I sacrifice my Inpachi, to summon Total Defense Shogun in defense mode. Then I activate the spell card Lightning

Vortex!" He flinches as a large lightning storm destroys his knight.

"Then I attack your life points directly with my Shogun!" "You're supposed to be the professor, monsters can't attack

in defense mode."

"That's where his ability comes in, you see, my Shogun can"

Sudden realization hits Kai, as he realized he had trap hole, and could have cleared the professors side.

Shaking his head and sighing, he activates Spellbinding Circle, "You can no longer use him to attack."

"Like I need that, I bet you don't have a single monster in that deck that can top his defense, especially when I do

this!" She Lays Yellow Luster Shield, and plays Chorus Sanctuary as the field. Grass grows all around them, and her

Shogun raises to 3300 defense.

_'that's more than my blue eyes.. I just need to draw the right cards. I have it set up..'_

Shaking he draws, Pot of Greed. He plays it, and draws two more cards, Ultimate offering, and Celtic Warrior.

"First I play Keto and gain 1000 life points. Then I play play Ultimate offering to summon both Baby Dragon and Celtic

Warrior in attack mode!"

They appear on the ground in front of him, the warriors green cloak swaying behind him.

"Hah, what are those going to do against my Shogun?"

"Nothing, yet, but for now I end my turn."

"Hah, ammeter"

"Now I summon Gemini Elf in atta.."

The Professor was cut off with Kai "Hah, you Activated my Trap card! Trap Hole!" As quickly as they had appeared, the

elves were gone.

"Nice move, your turn."

"Gladly."

He looks at his new card, 7 Tools of the bandit.

"I sacrifice Baby Dragon, and my Celtic Warrior to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The entire stadium turns to his duel, even the other matches going on, as the monstrous beast rises in front of him.

The stadium is filled with noise as everyone whispers to each other, unable to believe their eyes.

"I didn't think you'd have something so powerful in your deck, but alas, its not good enough for my Shogun."

The duel continues, Kai draws a shaky breath, this was the last turn, no matter what he drew. He had to draw it now.

Scanning the field, there were 2 Blue eyes on Kai's side, along with a Beaver Warrior, and Red Archery Girl. Total Defense

Shogun, and Raging Flame Spirit on the opponents side. Kai had 1100 life points against her 4000, and the Flame Spirit

had 3100 attack, and could attack life points directly. Neither had spell or trap cards on the field. Shaking, Kai reaches for

his deck, and peaks at the card. his last Blue Eyes faces him.

"It's over now" "Theres no way past my Shogun"

"Watch me, I sacrifice my Beaver Warrior and Red Archery Girl, to summon a third blue eyes"

"Summon as many as you want, you cant get past my Shogun." Despite her words, her face scrunches in worry.

"Not done yet! I play the spell card, Delta attack, which allows 3 monsters of the same name to attack your life points

directly" "Shit you gotta be kidding me!" She screams, her voice cracking while her eyes grow wide with worry "Go

my Blue Eyes, attack her life points!"

All three dragons charge engulfing her in their white flames, as she collapses.

"How. could I loose?"

The announcer cuts in "Winner, Kai Askero!"


End file.
